vodo_baas_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornon Bobnob
Basic information Biography Born on the Ithorian homeworld conveniently known as Ithor in the Ottega system of the Lesser Ploorid Cluster of the Mid rim, Cornon Bobnob came to existance in the year of 339 BTC. He grew up with his clan in an ithorian herdship, a floating city of Ithor which demonstrated the Ithorians enviormental views. Cornon was discovered to have a strong gift in the force and was taken to Dantooine to be trained sometime after the Exar Kun war and the defeat of the Brootherhood of the Sith. He became a padawan under Master Vandar but took much tutoridge from Master Dorak aswell. Bobnob was knighted at the age of 21 and became a Jedi Consular dedicated to the archives. He remained on Dantooine during the mandalorian wars and afterwards left for a journey of knowledge and learning. He ventured back to Ithor during this time for inspiration of nature and even learned force techniques from elder shamans of his people. He even started a small jedi outpost on Ithor during the Jedi Civil War but most of the students would have perished by the crisis that followed. Bobnob entered self-exile for two decades after the crisis and by then he had heard rumours of the Jedi Order making effort to rebuild. He traveled to Coruscant and brought with him his knowledge and research which he had kept with himself since the Jedi Purge and contributed in the restoration of the archives. Bobnob maintained a backround role in the order as a chronicler and historian. He wished for the jedi to move back to a more remote world such as Dantooine but he remained for a century. The Jedi Order continued to propser for another century and sometime Cornon was named a Jedi Master by the council. In the decades before the First Great Galactic War Bobnob taught the human Jedi Trekbur Phon who would later take her own padawan the zabrak Jo'keer Kai-Zhon. Bobnobs later padawan would be a young and reckless human from Alderaan by the name of Auginar. These two padawans grew to be friends a few years before the return of the Sith. Both would however leave the order in their own ways. Jo'keer became a rouge padawan still fighting for the republic while Auginar was captured by the sith. Cornon wished for a long time that the Order would returned to Dantooine and a century before the attack it was starting to become a realisation. However in 28 BTC the Sith Empire returned with a full on invasion of the Republic and Dantooine was abandoned. Bobnob however recovered the local archives data, including records of Deesra Luur Jada. A now long dead jedi historian who was trained by Master Dorak. Spent the rest of the war on coruscant aiding the order. He had a minor role in the war effort himself besides leading some jedi operations from distance. During the war Bobnob befriended the jedi master Matthew Auvinen-Erelem from Adumar. He also gave an ithorian nature salve to a young jedi with hair problems, a padawan by the name of Tadep Apesa. In 0 BTC however the now old and wrinkled jedi master had to face the sith in personal combat. In the attack of the temple Bobnob encountered a group of Mandalorian raiders in the employ of the empire. They wore the insignia of the small clan Quinnto and their leader Gil'kad. Bobnob managed to take down alot of the group but in the end he was severly wounded by Gil'kad. Cornon Bobnob escaped the fight by escaping to the speeder pad where the young Knight Ber-til Katarn had fled and took Bobnob with him as he fled the temple. Bobnob was now unable to walk with one leg and would have to rely even more on his personal stick which he obtained after going into old age. After the Sacking the order was in turmoil and Cornon once again saw the need to rebuild as he had done 300 years earlier. Bobnob was highly inspired by the ancient jedi master Vodo-Siosk Baas who once founded the academy on Dantooine. Bobnob came to Coruscant to search for any remaining jedi willing to aid him rebuilding the order. He met the Jedi Master Erelem who was to join the rebuildng efforts of the Jedi Order. After Master Shans discovery of the ancient Jedi homeworld of Tython in the galactic core the two masters took with them their students and fellow jedi to found a new enclave. Master Bobnob barely got to see the completion of the new temple before he died a death caused by the wound in battle during the sacking after a long life of service to the order. Personality and traits Bobnob was known as a very calm and spiritual individual who guided many jedi. He grew to be wise and was a known chronicler and historian. In his old age however Bobnob became rather intolerant of the less preforming students and often snaped them on their fingers with his stick. Powers and abilities Equipment -The Stick of Bobnob -Bobnob's First Lightsaber(326-280s): A very generic looking Durasteel hilt as was the fashion of it's time. It held a blue kephrite Agedan crystal. -Bobnob's Second Lightsaber(126-0 BTC). A standard Durasteel hilt with wooden and leather elements with a green mephite adegan crystal.